


Stand or No?

by Merfilly



Category: Masters of Rome - Colleen McCullough, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the Primus family discuss the upcoming consulship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand or No?

**Author's Note:**

> Task: the last non-TF canon you encountered and Transformers is now a crossover. You can interpret this any way you please: does a Cybertronian stumble across the Lord of the Rings movie? Or are they ported into that world? Whatever! Have fun! 
> 
> _I could not get away from a very old idea for a fusion, so here it is. For Roman history buffs, Optimus always reminds me of Cincinattus._

"It's your year, Optimus Primus," his staunch friend and cousin Rodimus Primus insisted. "You should be standing for consul this year."

"Rodimus, how can I force the difficulty of financing a bid for the consulship upon my family? Elita has given so many sacrifices to insure that neither of our sons lose their senatorial status, but I cannot conscience pulling against her dowery for my own ambition!"

"It is not your ambition! It is your duty to Iaconia, for they say Megatronus is to stand!"

Those words stopped Optimus in his tracks as they strolled down the Via Autonimous. "He is but a New Man, and there is rumor he comes from slaves. Surely he has not wooed the Centuries enough to be assured of it?"

"They smell a war, and feel he is their answer to safeguard their wealth." Rodimus would use this to push his cousin. It would enhance the power of a family that had always held the prestige. He was uncertain of what had happened between Megatronus and Optimus during Sentinelus Primus's war, where both had served as legates to the proconsul. Rodimus only knew the pair had bitterly contested many battles in the Senate since then.

Optimus Primus was very slow to answer, but Rodimus knew what would be decided. Optimus was driven by duty after all.

"I will stand."

"You are certain to come in as senior consul then!" Rodimus told his cousin, triumphant in that moment that the coming year would be good for them all.


End file.
